Chocolate!
by Mewkishigo98
Summary: What happens when Ichigo gives Kisshu something he's never had ...Chocolate? , well read and find out if you want to that is .


**me: Hello minna sorry I havent posted anything lately I've been busy for once in my entire life! Anywho ,anyone want to do the disclaimer?**

**Taruto: Not gonna happen old hag do it yourself.**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**

**Kisshu: Dont listen to the midget myiuu-chan .**

**me:Kisshu! Thank goodness you're here!**

**Taruto: I am not a midget!**

**Kisshu:Ok Fine Runt...**

**Me: Ok before this gets out of hand I'll do the disclaimer : I do not own TMM if i did kisshu and Ichigo would have gotten married and Ryou would have died and lastly Treehugger would have only been deep blue.**

* * *

Kisshu was looking for Ichigo again , he looked at the Cafe , her house,her school,the park and finally Blondies room to make sure blondie didnt take her which he did not but of course blondie being blondie he probably dreams too. He finally found Ichigo at a different park and she ... Was... Crying .

"Kitten , whats wrong?" He asked.

"Ayaoma-kun B-B-broke up w-with me just as i-i-I w-was going to give h-h-him chocolate as a p-p-p-present for our 4 month a-a-anniversary. " she sobbed .

"Dead man," Kisshu muttered under his breath."Wait,Whats chocolate?" He asked.

"Its a type of food here but its in the candy category." She replied.

"Can I try?"

"Knock yourself out."she muttered.

"I thought you wanted me to try it." He said offended.

"Kisshu, 'Knock yourself out' is an expression I really didnt mean it."

"Oh, Kitten I will come back later I have something to do first ." He said.

With that said he teleported off somewhere , after he left Ichigo smiled about Kisshu for the first time ever.

* * *

WITH KISSHU:

Kisshu had teleported to Ichigo's school , for he knew the treehugger was there having kento practice,of course it didnt help Kisshu's ears after he heard the sound of screaming overly obsessed fan girls , when practice was over he teleported inside.

"AHHHHHHH" Treehugger screamed like one of those creepy things you hear on halloween."What do you want?!" He yelled at Kisshu after he recovered from shock.

"You're going to pay for hurting my kitty." Kisshu snarled,he then got his Sais out and started killing the treehugger.

[THIS IS BECAUSE I DONT WANT THIS STORY RATED M WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK]

After 45 minutes of screaming torture for the treehugger Kisshu teleported back to Ichigo to go try that so called Chocolate .

* * *

BACK WITH ICHIGO :

"Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Killed the treehugger." He said simply.

"Okkaayyy"

"Can I try that chocolate now?" He asked.

"Sure," then she handed him the box.

After 10 minutes later the box was empty .

"OH MAN THIS IS AMAZING!" He screamed happily .

"Glad you like it ,Just dont eat too much or you'll get sick or on sugar high."

"Alright,"he sighed."Hey you think I could make a chimra animal out of that?"

"Dont even think about it ." She said.

* * *

4 days later:

Kisshu teleported to Ichigos house not very happy, when Ichigo saw him and unhappy she asked" What happened to you?"

"Pai kicked me out for going crazy." He muttered.

"You went on suger high didnt you?" She asked bluntly.

"Yep," he said simply.

"Didnt I tell you not to?"she asked.

"Yes,"

"Ok you can stay here tonight and by tomaorrow if Pai is still unhappy you can stay here till he lets you back in but no sleeping with me you go across the hall to the guest room ."

"Thanks Kitten! But what about your parents wont they mind?"he asked.

"Nope , dads on a business trip wont be back till next week and mom is visiting a sick friend for the weekend ."

"Again,thanks kitten." he said.

"You're welcome and goodnight Kisshu ...I love you ." Ichigo said honestly.

"I love you too Kitten." Then Kisshu walked across the hall to go to sleep.

"Me too Kisshu,Me too." She sighed before going to bed.

* * *

**me:Ok i have finally come up with a pattern for my stories like most writers do ,anyway I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and I'll see you next time .**


End file.
